Our Souls at Night (film)
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = Elliot Goldenthal | cinematography = Stephen Goldblatt | editing = John F. Lyons | studio = Netflix | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 101 minuteshttp://www.labiennale.org/en/news/films-out-competition | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Our Souls at Night is a 2017 American romantic drama film directed by Ritesh Batra and written by Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber. It is based on the novel of same name by Kent Haruf. The film stars Jane Fonda, Robert Redford, Matthias Schoenaerts, and Judy Greer. It had its world premiere at the Venice Film Festival on September 1, 2017. It was released on September 29, 2017 by Netflix. It marked the fourth collaboration between Fonda and Redford, having previously starred in The Chase, Barefoot in the Park, and The Electric Horseman. The film received acclaim from critics who appreciated the film's direction, adaptation from the novel and performances, with critics widely praising the casting of Fonda and Redford who were appreciated for the respective performances (especially Fonda) and their chemistry. Plot Louis Waters is a widower. One evening he is visited by Addie, a widow who lives next door. She invites him to sometimes sleep over - platonically - talking in bed to combat loneliness. They try it out, and like it. The community finds out, but assume it's a sexual relationship. After Louis' coffee shop friends make a joke, Louis walks out mad. Addie's friend Ruth asks her a few questions. To stop the gossip, the two have Sunday lunch together at a restaurant. Addie's son Gene dumps his seven year old child Jamie with her. Louis helps her care for him, sets up his train set and gets Jamie a dog. The boy even sleeps with the elderly couple in a real family setting. After Gene learns of the relationship, he takes Jamie back even though his wife has left him. Louis and Addie go on a trip and get around to having sex. Addie falls down and ends up in the hospital. Her son wants her to move in with him and Jamie. She decides that family must come first and the couple spend their last night together. Both she and Louis are back to sleeping alone. So Louis sends her the train set and a cell-phone. After getting into bed, she calls him and they start talking as old friends. And the movie ends. Cast * Jane Fonda as Addie Moore, a widow who lives next door to Louis, Gene's mother, and Jamie's grandmother * Robert Redford as Louis Waters, a widower who lives next door to Addie, and Holly's father * Iain Armitage as Jamie Moore, Gene's son and Addie's grandson * Matthias Schoenaerts as Gene Moore, Addie's son and Jamie's father * Judy Greer as Holly Waters, Louis' daughter * Phyllis Somerville as Ruth, Addie's friend * Bruce Dern as Dorlan Becker Production On July 7, 2016, Netflix hired Ritesh Batra to direct the film adaptation of Kent Haruf's novel Our Souls at Night, scripted by Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber. Principal photography on the film began on September 12, 2016 in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and it also was shot in Florence, Colorado. Filming was completed on November 2, 2016. Release The film had its world premiere at the Venice Film Festival on September 1, 2017. It was released on September 29, 2017 on Netflix streaming. The film's title earned some derision in the British press as it can be misheard as "Arseholes at Night", something Jane Fonda seemed unaware of until Irish talk show host Graham Norton pointed it out to her. She took it with great humour. References External links *[https://www.netflix.com/title/80104068 Our Souls At Night] at Netflix * * Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Ritesh Batra Category:Screenplays by Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber Category:American drama films Category:2010s drama films Category:Films shot in Colorado Category:Film scores by Elliot Goldenthal